The Passage of Time
by UBE Chief
Summary: Sent back to ancient times, one man and his Pokemon are humanity’s only hope of restoring history before everything falls apart. Rated M for a good reason.
1. Dialga

The Passage of Time

Rating: M

Description: Sent back to ancient times, one man and his Pokemon are humanity's only hope of restoring history before everything falls apart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, Game Freak and its affiliates do.

Chapter One: Dialga

* * *

As I was travelling back from the Pokemon League to go back to my hometown in Sinnoh, I suddenly heard a sound.

"Scott…Scott…"

"Who's there?"

"I am Dialga, Master of Time, and I require your assistance in a matter I cannot trust to any other human."

"But why me?"

"You have been chosen as the one human who will straighten out history before all of what you know falls apart."

A moment of silence…

"Again, why me?"

(sigh) "Come, I will show you what will befall all of humanity if you do not fix the Time Flow in history."

A bright light suddenly engulfs me as I started to protest, but before I could do anything…

A dark and desolate world appeared before my very eyes. Destroyed buildings and dead bodies were littered everywhere.

"Holy…shit. What the fuck happened here?"

"This is the world that will befall all of humanity if you do not fix the Time Flow in history. I am afraid that you ARE the only one who can."

"B-but what about my family, my friends…and most importantly, my Pokemon?"

"You may bring up to six of your Pokemon with you on your trip, but your friends and family cannot know about this perilous task I have given you."

"Why can't they know?"

"Because, by the time it will take you to explain everything to them, you would have been able to save all of humanity ten times over."

"Fine, I'll do it. What else will I need for this?"

"If you have any personal weapons for your own defense, bring them. You will need them, for there are many evil men in the past who will not think twice of killing you or your Pokemon."

* * *

Later on…

I had never thought I would use any of the weapons I had collected for show to use for helping humanity in the past, but yet here I was, strapping my sword to the back of my belt, putting on the Riot Energy Shield from Silph Co. on my left arm, holstering my Desert Eagles into their armpit holsters, placing my Uzi's in their thigh holsters, and shoving as many Full Restores, Max Revives, Full Heals, a lot of different Berries, and several First Aid Kits – as well as an M4 Assault Rifle and a Barrett Sniper Rifle with as much ammo as I could carry – into my backpack.

Now, as I stood in front of a PC in a local Pokemon Center, I thought, 'What Pokemon should I bring? I can't bring any legendaries, just in case it disrupts the Time Flow even more, so I should bring…'

After five minutes of thinking, I chose my most reliable Pokemon; Infernape, Luxray, Lucario, Staraptor, Golduck, and Gardevoir, and clipped their Pokeballs above my sword.

As I stepped outside, I heard Dialga say, "Are you ready to take on what awaits you in the past?"

"I am."

"Prepare for – "

"Trainer! Hey Trainer!"

I looked around to find a young lady running up to me.

(pants) "Phew, I got your attention at last…"

"Yes? I was just about to…erm…Fly to Snowbound City, ya, that's it."

"I just wanted to give you our new product that's all the rage now with all kinds of Trainers and Gym Leaders: Silph Co.'s Poke-translator! It allows you to understand what your Pokemon are saying instead of their names," she says as she gives me a pair.

"Clip-ons?"

"Yes, unfortunately, I don't have any more for earring-wearers, this is all I have left."

"Thank you…erm…"

"Elaine."

"Yes, thanks."

"Bye!" as she ran off to a nearby building.

"Now…where were we Dialga?"

"As I was saying, prepare for transit…"

As I put on the Poke-translators, a bright light engulfed me.

* * *

Continued in Chapter 2…

A/N: Well now, I just had to be a part of my own Fanfic, and a Pokemon one at that. All of the Pokemon will be from the D/P/P and earlier game series. And to answer any questions about my Pokemon selection, Golduck is not my usual Water-type Pokemon, I just picked it out of the blue. And the only Pokemon that I chose to have a definite Gender are my Infernape (Male), my Gardevoir (Female) and my Lucario (Male). I will choose the rest as I see fit. As for the weapons, I think that the M4 and the Barrett would fit in something like the backpack, considering it can hold an unlimited amount of stuff. And yes, I will need all the weapons I picked in later chapters.

Another note is that the Riot Energy Shield is a plain titanium bar with a handle (Think handheld detonator) that can turn so that the user can activate/deactivate it. It also has a 'Dead Man Switch', located on the handle to turn the Shield off if the users' heartbeat goes lower than his/her regular tempo (For instance, sleep, unconsciousness, or death). It is strapped onto either arm when deactivated, but when activated, a golden barrier appears to cover the height of the user, and the length of the bar itself, and it can be customized to go wider and higher, as specified to the user.

- UBE Chief


	2. A Forgotten Introduction

The Passage of Time

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Two: A Forgotten Introduction

* * *

Before I go any further with my story, I should introduce myself.

My name is Scott. I am an 18 year-old Trainer from Twinleaf Town, about 5'6 and I've been training with my Pokemon for about 8 years. I like to wear all black clothing with a black cape for warmth. My first Pokemon, a Chimchar, I received from Prof. Rowan. Shortly after meeting with Dawn, I caught my second Pokemon, a Shinx. Now both my Chimchar and my Shinx got along very well together, and using both of them, I managed to capture two more Pokemon for our travels, Starly and Ralts. I met my Psyduck in Mt. Coronet leading up to Oreburgh City.

After many hardships between all of us, we managed to get to Iron Island and team up with Riley to defeat the Team Galaxy goons that were stationed there, and there I was given an Egg from Riley. By then, all of my Pokemon had leveled up and evolved to their final forms, Infernape, Luxray, Gardevoir, Golduck and Staraptor.

As we neared the final battle against Team Galaxy's leader, Cyrus, the Egg hatched into a Riolu. Promptly defeating him, I proceeded to train my newly hatched Riolu and was rewarded with him evolving into a Lucario. Eight years later, we have travelled to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and back, defeating all the Gym Leaders and taking on the Regions' Elite Four. As previously mentioned, as we left Hoenn's Pokemon League, Dialga told me all about what was going on in past events from several hundreds of years back.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Three…

A/N: I had completely forgotten to give myself a background, so here it is. Don't forget to R&R!

- UBE Chief


	3. The New Arrivals

The Passage of Time

Disclaimer: See Chapter One, I don't feel like typing the same disclaimer over and over again.

Chapter Three: The New Arrivals

* * *

As the bright light faded, I realized that I wasn't in Kansas anymore, so to speak. It appeared as though I had been transported to the Dark Ages, back when there was no technology and everything was forged in war and bloody battles.

"As you can see, this is the Dark Ages," said Dialga, confirming my thoughts. "You may want to keep a few of your Pokemon out, just in case something happens."

"I think I'll keep my Pokemon out for a different reason, I might get lonely out here," I replied as I chose the Pokeballs containing my Lucario and Luxray. "Come out you two, we have a mission from Dialga!"

The two Pokeballs opened to reveal Lucario and Luxray, who asked immediately, "Where are we?" in unison.

'Wow, these Poke-translators really work,' I thought.

"We are in the Dark Ages guys, and Dialga wants us, well me, to help fix the Flow of Time before everything falls apart in our present."

They gave each other a look that clearly said "WHAT?!"

"I think, Dialga, you should explain, but before you do…Everyone! Come on out!"

As we all got settled, Dialga began to explain the situation. After about 15 minutes, everyone seemed to understand that this was of extreme importance to the survival of what we knew and loved.

"Okay, now that we know our situation, we should get going. Return, Infernape, Golduck, Staraptor, Gardevoir!" As the disappeared back into their respective Pokeballs, I asked Dialga, "Where should I head to, Dialga?"

"The nearest city is about half a kilometer from where you stand. There you will find a castle. Speak to the King and ask about the current war that is going on between his kingdom and the next one over. Most likely, he will allow you to join his ranks, if you either show him your Pokemon, all of them, or if you manage to appease him by some other means. Good luck, Scott, you will need it."

'Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Dialga,' I thought as I started walking.

* * *

Half an hour later…

After walking half a kilometer, we saw the main gates to the city, and in the background, a castle, just as Dialga said.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" a guard asked.

'Gotta think quick, or I may have to battle my way though these defenses' I thought. "I am Sir Scott, and these are my companions, Lucario and Luxray, I ask that I may see your King."

"Very well, follow me," the guard said, leading me through the city.

As we passed the many houses and shops, I noticed that there weren't very many Pokemon. I gathered that they were being used for the war at hand. As we passed the entrance to the castle, the guard said, "Beware what you say stranger, for the King is not in the mood for buffoonery or stupidity."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"GUARD! What have you brought before me?" a thunderous voice boomed out.

"Your Majesty, I have brought a man who wishes to speak with you."

"Come forth stranger, and speak quickly, for I have to see what is happening on the battlefront."

"Sire," I began, "That is precisely the reason of which I came to speak with you. I wish to join the ranks of His Majesty and fight against the enemy."

"Very well, but you will have to show what you can do to the enemy before I decide. Are these your companions who travel with you?"

"Yes sire, this is my Lucario and Luxray, both capable fighters in the field, as am I. I also have command -" at this, both Luxray and Lucario looked at me with disbelief, "- of four others, although they are not here at the moment."

The King thought for a moment, then said, "Very well. GUARD! Bring the prisoner."

"Aye, sire."

* * *

Five minutes passed, then –

"Here is the prisoner you requested sire, what shall I do with him?"

The prisoner in question was tied up and gagged, unable to speak.

"It is not what I want _you_ to do with him, but what our new soldier can do to him."

"Me, sire?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you. Behead him. Give him a sword."

"No need Majesty, I have my own," I said as I drew my sword.

The prisoner looked at me, pleading with his eyes.

"This prisoner does not deserve to die by my blade, sire."

"WHAT?! You DARE disobey me?!"

"No, sire, I mean he does not deserve to die by my blade, but by some other means that I can provide."

"Show me what you mean, or I will have you beheaded instead!"

I sheathed my sword, only to quickly pull out a Desert Eagle, point it at the mans' head and pull the trigger.

* * *

Later that night…

"Why did you kill that man, Scott?"

"I had to prove my loyalty to the King."

"By blowing his head off with your gun?!"

"It was a calculated risk. I wanted the King to see that I was valuable, but also to the point that he would not risk executing me after the war."

(sigh) "Fine, but you should know, we don't like violence like this."

"I'm sorry Lucario and Luxray, but if we are to survive this, we may have to do just that."

* * *

Continued in Chapter 4…

A/N: Yes, the Trainer and his Pokemon must get rid of their naivety to survive this ordeal. But the question is, _will_ they survive at all?

- UBE Chief


	4. The First of Many

The Passage of Time

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Four: The First of Many…

* * *

As morning arrived, I had a feeling that this day would be very difficult for me and my Pokemon. Soon, I would find out that I was beyond right.

As I headed up towards the castle, I heard a voice.

"You! New soldier, come here!" a blacksmith, someone who deals in armour and weapons called.

"It seems as though you have no armour to call your own, and yet you claim to be a worthy opponent?"

"Yes, me and my companions are worthy opponents to those whom call themselves warriors."

"Then face me, soldier, and I shall deem your worthiness!" he cried as he pulls out a large two handed sword.

I had not been expecting a battle from one of the local people, but I was prepared for his lumbering overhand attack as I activated the Riot Shield and drew my sword from behind me.

The sword hit harmlessly against the Shield, and the blacksmith exclaimed, "What witchery is this?"

I then decided that these people were used to their Pokemons' special attacks, but had no clue as to what I had used to defend myself. Therefore…

"This is not witchcraft my good blacksmith, this is magic, given to me by the powerful sorcerers of my land. I suggest you halt your attacks against me, or I will be forced to incapacitate you." This was a full-blown lie, as evidenced by my Pokemon looking at each other with smirks, as they knew what I meant by 'magic'.

"Do you take me for a fool? I said I would test your worthiness, and I shall!" he yelled as he prepared for another overhand strike.

(sigh) 'If only he had listened…' I thought as I brought my own blade to bear for an underhanded sweep for his arm.

As his sword hit the Riot Shield, I swept my blade upwards, cleanly cutting his arm in two from the elbow down.

As he screamed in pain, I was overcome by a sudden need to finish what I had started, but I stayed my hand.

"Now, stop your attack, or I will be forced to let my companions deal with you."

"No, I shall not give up, my honour is on the line, as is your life!"

"Lucario, Aura Sphere. Luxray, Thunder."

As the attacks flew towards him, he gave a shout, no doubt surprised that I could calmly tell my Pokemon what to do without having to force them to follow my commands.

As the dust settles, the blacksmith was revealed, in one piece (save his arm), covered in soot and dust.

"Do you admit defeat, or do we have to continue this pointless battle?"

"I…admit defeat. Spare me, for I still have my family to take care of."

I deactivated my Shield, and sheathed my sword.

"Good, now I will be on my way."

As I turned around to head back to the castle, I heard a loud roar behind me, followed by footsteps. 'Not again,' I thought. I quickly turned around, Desert Eagles drawn, pointing at the source of the sound. The blacksmith stopped dead at the sight of the foreign objects.

"What are these – these things?"

"Keep trying to attack me, and you will only live for a few more seconds to find out," I warned.

"You have uncanny poise and honour in defeating opponents," he remarked. "I deem you worthy to fight for the King, and I am honoured to have battled with you."

"But what of your work? Can you continue to make armour and weapons for the troops?"

"I have an apprentice, he can finish the work. I, on the other hand, am of no use, and will retire with my family after I finish teaching the apprentice all that I know."

* * *

After that unintentional delay, I went to the King to receive my orders.

"New soldier, it is time to test your skills on the battlefield. I have even heard of your scuffle with one of our blacksmiths. Very nice handiwork, very nice indeed. With these skills, you shall be put on the front lines immediately."

"On the front lines sire? Now?" I wished he would at least remember my name…

"Yes, go South, and you will find a Knight by the name of Andrew. He will give you further orders."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, I shall not fail."

"Good. Now, begone!"

* * *

15 minutes later…

I was on the back of my Staraptor, heading due South, looking for the field of battle. As I landed, I was greeted by a Knight.

"Who are you? Speak quickly, or die by my blade!" he said.

"Are you Sir Andrew?" I asked.

"Aye, and who might you be stranger?"

"I was sent by His Majesty of the Stronghold Kingdom, and was told to report to you."

"Ah, you must be the new soldier I heard about. Superior fighting skills, and a few magic weapons to help us win the battle, am I correct?"

"Yes, Milord, along with five other companions including my transportation here -" Staraptor glared at me with a look that plainly said, 'Call me that again, and I'll eat your eyeballs for dessert.' I shuddered, and got on with my explanation. "And we are all honoured to serve under you Sir Andrew."

"Excellent! Can you show me what you can do against those enemies? They are all covered in a Yellow cloth and fighting our troops, who are covered with a Brown cloth. Take care you do not hit any of our men, or you will regret it."

I took out the Barrett Sniper Rifle and loaded a clip into it. Sighting into the scope while lying prone, I spotted a Yellow armoured Knight giving orders to his troops.

"What is that metal bar you are holding?" Sir Andrew asked me.

In response, I asked, "The Yellow armoured Knight. Is he the commander of those troops?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you see him Milord?"

"Yes, but why are you asking? You should be out fighting those troops!"

"Sir Andrew, prepare to order the yellow troops to surrender."

"Are you joking? They will not surrender as long as their comm -" His protest was silenced as the Barrett gave off a mighty BOOM that saw the Yellow Knight blown in half by the supersonic 50 .cal armour-piercing bullet.

All the troops stopped fighting as the sound echoed off the surrounding hills and all turned, stunned, to look at the blood and gore-spattered hill that the Yellow Knight was once standing on.

"Sir Andrew, the order," I reminded him.

"Erm, yes. Ahem, All Thunder Troops, surrender, or be cut down, like your commander was!"

All of the Yellow armoured troops instantly laid down their weapons and raised their hands, confirming their surrender.

* * *

Later in the day…

"Allow me to Knight you, Scott, for I am grateful of your efforts to help win this battle. This will undoubtedly gain the notice of the Thunder Kingdom."

"Thank you Majesty."

"Now, I Knight thee, Sir Scott!" the King exclaimed, as he placed the sword on one shoulder at a time.

* * *

That night…

"Are we ready for this kind of horror?"

"I don't know, but I hope we can fix history as we know it as soon as possible."

"I wonder how Scott is holding up? He hasn't said a word to us ever since he let us out for dinner and fresh air."

"Maybe I should go and check on him."

"I think we should be on our guard. Scott said that his actions probably gained the notice of the opposing kingdom."

"So what are you saying, that someone is going to attempt to assassinate him?"

"It's a possibility. In this day and age, anything could happen."

"I'm going to keep him company. I'll give a shout if anything's wrong."

"Be careful Gardevoir, if the other locals see you going in, they may think something's up between you two."

* * *

Continued in Chapter 5…

A/N: An assassination attempt? After just one battle, can the opposing kingdom really think that he's that much of a threat? What happens next is just a chapter away…

- UBE Chief


	5. The Assassination

The Passage of Time

Disclaimer: Chapter One holds all…

Chapter Five: The Assassination

* * *

I looked up as I heard a sound approaching me. It was Gardevoir, with a look of worry on her face.

"Are you okay Scott? We're all worried about you."

"I'm fine Gardevoir, its just I had to take another life today, and I'm not proud of it."

"But you had to take that life to save many!"

"Yes, but I wonder how many more lives I'll have to take before our mission is complete."

"You don't have to take on the responsibility on your own! Let us help you!"

"I don't think I should let any of you hurt another human, just for the sake of helping me though this."

"But Scott -"

"Hush. I heard something."

"What is -"

I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"Leave, now."

"But -"

"No time Gardevoir, warn the others, I may need your help after all."

As she left, a dark figure leapt through my window, holding what appeared to be a short sword.

As I activated my Riot Shield, the figure attacked.

* * *

Outside, Gardevoir was hurrying towards the other Pokemon.

"Gardevoir? We thought you were comforting Scott?"

"He's in danger! We need to help him now!"

As they ran towards the house, they heard a scream.

* * *

Inside, I was fighting off three assassins, who all had varied weaponry to take me out. I had my Riot Shield active, my sword in my right hand, and a Desert Eagle in my left.

"COME ON! Is this all you can do? I'm not impressed!"

As one assassin decided he has the balls to take me out, I swung my sword low, cutting off his legs. As he screamed, I silenced him with a final stab to his heart.

All of a sudden, I heard movement behind me, and as I turned, one of the remaining assassins made his move.

* * *

Gardevoir's POV

As I ran back into the house, with the rest of my teammates behind me, I saw Scott turning towards me, with a look of disbelief on his face, and behind him, I saw a black-clothed figure move towards him.

"SCOTT! NO!"

* * *

My POV

As soon as I heard Gardevoir yell, I immediately turned back, but not before the assassin closed in. I saw a blade flash, a searing pain shot through me, and my response came quickly and without mercy.

"Die, you fucker," I said as I pulled the trigger.

The assassins' head exploded in a shower of blood, brains and bone, covering me, the other assassin and Gardevoir with gore.

Now I was mad. I slowly turned towards the last assassin, who decided on the spot to attempt to run, but not before I had my say with a pull of the trigger. His knee shattered, and he fell screaming.

"How does it feel, huh? HOW DOES THE PAIN FUCKING FEEL?! No, you're not going to answer that. Answer this. Who. Sent. You."

"T-thunder Kingdom," he answered.

"Thank you for telling me," I said, and a look of relief spread across his face, but only for a few seconds, as I brought my gun to bear. "Now die."

As the remnants of his head finally stopped falling down, I fell to my knees. That searing pain I felt was coming from my abdomen. I looked down, and saw a sword stuck there. I was barely aware that my Pokemon were rushing towards me, shouting my name. All I could say before passing out was, "Aww, shit."

* * *

Lucario's POV

We all saw Scott fall down after the defeat of the assassins, and the first one to his side was Gardevoir, covered in blood and gore, shouting his name over and over again.

"We need to get that sword out of him. Infernape, get the Med Kit from Scott's bag. Luxray, go to the castle and see if they can send a doctor here. Gardevoir, I need your help with this sword."

"W-what do you need me to do?" she asked, looking scared and worried.

"I need you to hold back the blood with your Psychic powers when I remove the sword."

She nodded, giving the go-ahead for me to remove the blade.

* * *

10 minutes later…

We had the wound covered up with bandages from the Med Kit, and Gardevoir had cleaned herself up, and now Scott was sleeping peacefully on a bed in a different room.

"That was a close one," I commented to Infernape.

"Too close, what if next time we aren't around?"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

We jumped, for neither of us had noticed Gardevoir behind us.

"Gardevoir! How is he now?"

"He's alright, the doctor said he'll live, but he won't be able to fight for another week, because the wound has to heal."

I noticed that there were tears coming down her cheeks.

"You really care about him, don't you Gardevoir?"

"Of course I do! How can I not? Without him, we would never know the love and care of being a part of a team – no, a family!"

'Not what I meant by that question,' I thought to myself.

"We have to see how he's doing in the morning. I'll stand guard outside his door. And Gardevoir?" I said as she looked at me, "You can stay by his side, I think he'll want to wake up beside a friendly face, any of us might frighten him, even if he is our Trainer."

"What do you mean Lucario, that we're not friendly enough to be beside him when he wakes up?"

"No, I mean that we all have some sort of intimidation in our features, and he might attack us. If you want to go in, be my guest, just make sure nothing happens when you're in there. I'll see you all in the morning."

* * *

Continued in Chapter Six...

A/N: Attacked, and miraculously survived! How many more times must he go though this before the mission is over? Time will tell…

- UBE Chief


	6. The Morning After

The Passage of Time

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now, go back to Chapter One.

Chapter Six: The Morning After

* * *

Something was stroking my face. It felt nice and caring, almost as if…almost as if a mother was lovingly stroking her child's face. I wonder who could it be? As I opened my eyes, I saw a white face with green hair looking down on me.

"Gardevoir," I said.

"Everyone, he's awake!"

As the rest of my Pokemon filed into my room, I noticed that it was not gore-stained.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a different room than last night's"

"Gardevoir looked after you through the entire night, Scott," Lucario commented.

"The whole night? By herself?"

"Not by herself. We all took shifts watching over you, but she never left your side."

I tried to sit up, but a flash of pain shot through me. I guess it must've shown on my face, for immediately Gardevoir looked worried.

"Take it easy Scott, you still need to heal," she said.

"Has anyone reported the attack to the King?" I asked.

"I thought of telling him after you woke up," said Lucario.

"I'll tell him," I said, trying to get up.

"NO!" Gardevoir said, gently pushing me back down on the bed, "You need to get your strength back, and I don't want to see you hurting yourself."

"But -" I protested.

"No arguments, Scott, we need you, more than you think," Infernape said.

(sigh) "Fine, but tell me what he says afterwards," I said, defeated.

* * *

Half an hour later…

As Lucario walked back into the room, he noticed Gardevoir's head resting on my chest and gave me a strange look.

"She passed out from lack of sleep. I didn't have the heart to return her to her Pokeball."

"The King says the he is shocked that after a single battle, you would be targeted, and ordered guards to patrol this area."

"Okay, but I still need you all to make sure that nothing gets past them, so I'll split all of you up into two groups. Staraptor, Golduck and Luxray, you patrol the outside with the rest of the guards. Infernape and Lucario, you two can switch from guarding the door, to the inside of the room. When Gardevoir wakes up, I'll see what she can do to help."

As they started to move, Lucario said, "I'll start my shift in here. I need to ask you some questions, Scott."

After they left, me, Lucario and Gardevoir were the only ones left inside of the room.

"What are the questions, Lucario?" I asked.

"I just want to know when she passed out."

"15 minutes ago. And no, she didn't do anything you might be thinking."

A look of relief went across Lucario's face.

"You know, when she was looking after you, she kept on saying, 'I'll never leave your side again.' She was worried sick that you might not make it, despite what the doctor told her after we bandaged you up."

"I figured as much when you said that she never left my side through the whole night."

* * *

One week later…

"Are you sure you have to do this Scott?"

"I have to fix the Time Flow, don't I? I don't have forever to do this Gardevoir."

"All right, but you better let me stay by your side," she warned.

"Just don't pass out on me like you did that day," I joked.

As she blushed, Lucario and Infernape walked up behind me.

"Everything is ready," Infernape said.

"Good. Onward to the castle for our next assignment."

As we entered the castle, we were welcomed by looks of awe and gratitude.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Lucario asked.

"Must be because of that battle…even though it happened a week ago," I replied.

"Sir Scott! A welcome sight it is to see you up and about!"

"Your Majesty, a pleasure it is to see you as well."

"Ah, I see you brought three of your companions this time. Are they ready to fight for the freedom of Stronghold Kingdom?"

"Aye sire, as am I."

"Wonderful! Now, I have a special mission for you, just to get you back into the battle slowly, we don't want your wounds to reopen, do we?" he said as he gave a hearty laugh.

Infernape, Lucario and especially Gardevoir looked at me, worried.

"Don't worry guys, he's just poking fun," I whispered. "What will Your Majesty have me do?" I said in a much louder voice.

"I want you to…assassinate the King of Thunder Kingdom."

"WHAT?!" all four of us exclaimed.

"Do you think this is too difficult? I could send someone else…" he trailed off.

"Nay, Majesty, we were just surprised that you would as such a mission from us."

"Well, Thunder Kingdom sent three assassins to kill you, and failed, why not return the favour?"

"A wise decision, Majesty, we shall not fail you."

"Very well, you leave this afternoon. The Thunder Kingdom lies Southwest to ours, and there are many forests in-between. Take care, all of you."

"Thank you Majesty, we shall get prepared."

* * *

As we left, Gardevoir said, "An assassination attempt on the Thunder Kingdom's King? How will we get past all their guards?"

"We need to be stealthy. I'll see if the local seamstress can make black cloaks for all of you."

"But the guards on the lookout towers, how do we get rid of them?"

"Good thing I brought silencers for my guns…"

* * *

Continued in Chapter Seven…

A/N: A quick recovery, followed by a mission to assassinate the King of Thunder Kingdom? What will happen? More next chapter…

- UBE Chief


	7. Stealthy Assault

The Passage of Time

Disclaimer: Chapter One people, I don't want precious space taken up by this.

Chapter Seven: Stealthy Assault

* * *

As we moved quickly though the forest surrounding Thunder Kingdom's outer wall, I heard a voice.

"Scott, when you assassinate this King, it will be time to move you to the next Era."

"Dialga, how nice to hear your voice. I hope you realize that I have to report to the King before I go, right?"

"Fine, just don't take too long, the present is starting to deteriorate."

"Already? Damn, we need to speed this up."

"Where are your Pokemon? I thought you were going as a group to the castle?"

"We split up to cover more area, in case there is an ambush waiting to happen."

As I broke through the tree line, I saw several guard towers around the perimeter of the wall. As I took out the Barrett, I saw shadows approaching me.

"Scott, we found no ambushes lying in wait for our retreat," said Lucario.

"Good, it is time to take out a few of those towers."

The first guard jumped out towards me as I sighted through my scope. I slowly aimed at the centre of mass, his chest, and fired. Almost instantaneously, the guard blew apart from the projectile. I continued my deadly work, and after about two minutes, 5 tower guards were dead.

"I think that's a wide enough space for us to get through without being seen," I commented.

We reached the wall, but then we faced another challenge, scaling it.

"Gardevoir, can you lift us up over the wall?"

"I'll try."

* * *

Five minutes later, we were all safely over the wall and making our way towards the castle, killing guards as necessary – we didn't want too many dead bodies on our hands.

"How much further?" panted Golduck.

"Not far now, I can see the steps to the main entrance," I replied.

"Halt!"

'Crap, got spotted,' I thought.

"What are you and these animals doing here?" the guard asked.

'Oh, snap, he did NOT just call my best friends _animals_, did he?' I thought.

"Easy question, we're here to kill your King," I said.

The guard looked taken aback at my brute honesty as I said, "Gardevoir, Psycho Cut."

She looked shocked, but with a look from me that said, 'You have to, or our mission is over,' she swiftly sliced his head off in one smooth motion.

As his body fell to the ground, she started weeping. "I'm sorry Gardevoir, but if he had lived, he would've raised the alarm."

"But why did you ask me? Why not ask someone else?" she cried.

"I think it was for the best, considering this is your first time attacking other humans instead of protecting them."

"I can't do this again Scott, I just can't!"

"We may have to do other terrible things for us to survive this ordeal given to us by Dialga. I don't like it any better than you, but we have to. Now, let's go to the King's chambers and finish this."

* * *

10 minutes later, we were outside the King's chambers, after killing his bodyguards. I slowly opened the door to find that the King wasn't in his bed.

"I gotta bad feeling about this…" Infernape said.

"I agree," I replied, activating my Riot Shield, and not a moment too soon, for suddenly –

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" came a yell as a heavy sword swung down from my left.

Swiftly blocking it, I told my Pokemon, "Move! Out of the way of that blade! It looks like it can cut anyone in half!"

"Do you think I'm that stupid to not expect an assassination attempt on me after I attacked your greatest warrior?"

"No, but I bet you weren't expecting your assassin to be the one you had attempted to be killed!" I shouted back, slicing my sword towards him.

"You?! But I thought you were dead!" he shouted while trying to hit me with his large sword.

"Surprise, surprise! It's time for payback, and it's a bitch!" I said, blocking his attack while cutting his sword arm off.

"I am not so easily defeated, warrior!" he exclaimed while withdrawing a second blade from the depths of his cloak. But before he could strike, a purple-ish line surrounded his forearm, then it fell off.

"Wha -" he managed to say before I knocked him on his back.

"Ah, now you've managed to piss off the one partner who stood by me though all the pain and suffering you put me though. I do believe it's time to put him through the same suffering, don't you agree Gardevoir?"

As I looked at her, she shook her head, and her arms started to glow with the same purple light that surrounded the King's arm before it got cut off.

"Ah, a quick and painless death for the King of this Kingdom. A much more merciful death than I had planned out, but it is your choice my dear Gardevoir."

As she nodded, she brought her arms to her chest, the quickly moved them apart. As she did so, the King's head fell off, ending his tyranny.

* * *

As we made our way back from the castle, she started to cry uncontrollably. We were surprised that she held it in for so long, for we were halfway to the outer walls.

"Gardevoir!" I exclaimed as she fell to her knees. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't help myself! I killed him! And without any words, and without any mercy! WHY?!"

"I think you felt compelled to help the one you truly love Gardevoir," Lucario said.

I looked at him, a question in my eyes.

"Yes Scott, she loves you. When you got attacked, I asked her if she truly cares for you, I meant does she love you. She replied with an answer that I took for yes. I thought you knew."

"I never thought she cared for me that way, I thought she was helping me though that painful week. I mean, I care for you all, but in a way a good Trainer loves his Pokemon, not this way."

"D-does that mean you don't love me that way?" Gardevoir sobbed.

I kissed her. "Of course I love you that way now. But we can't go like this while we're saving the world from destruction. But I promise, we will have time to properly love and care for each other when this is over."

"Now that you two have kissed and made up, can we get moving? I can see the guards coming for us. It seems as though they found the dead body of their King," Staraptor said.

* * *

The next morning…

"Majesty, we have succeeded in assassinating the King of the Thunder Kingdom. I am afraid, however, that I have to move on."

"Sir Scott, by whatever do you mean?"

"I mean I am a traveler from many ages into the future, and I must save the next Era from collapse."

He laughed. "You? From the future? Please."

"'Tis true, Your Majesty, I was sent here by a Pokemon named Dialga. Speaking of which, Dialga, can you transport us now?"

A voice emanated from thin air, "Yes, but do you really want to transport here?"

"Who said that? Show yourself immediately!"

"I am sorry Great King of Stronghold, but I cannot. I am Dialga, the Temporal Time Pokemon, and I must send Scott to the next Era." As he said this, a light began to surround me and my Pokemon.

"Farewell, Great King, I have been honoured to serve under you."

Before the King could protest, we vanished.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Eight…

A/N: A duel with the King of Thunder Kingdom ending with Gardevoir beheading him. Will she and Scott keep their mutual friendship together, or will love spur action between the two? Find out in chapters to come…

- UBE Chief


	8. A New Era

The Passage of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo, Game Freak and its affiliates do.

Chapter Eight: A New Era

* * *

As the light faded, we found ourselves at the edge of a lake.

"What Era are we in now, Dialga?" I asked.

"You are in the 'Iron Ages', a place where fighting is solved with gunpowder."

"Ah, I see, but why put us by a lake?"

"For two reasons. One, to prevent anyone from seeing you, and second, I thought you'd like to wash."

"Well then, what's our mission in this Era?"

"To eliminate the two main armies who are ruling this land."

A beat.

"Sorry, but I thought you said to eliminate _two_ armies?" Lucario said.

"Yes. These two armies are terrorizing the villages for money, recruits and food…among other things."

"I have a _really_ bad feeling about what the 'other things' are…" I said.

"Considering you're going to find out sooner or later, the armies are…raping the women of those villages."

"Oh, no…"Gardevoir said.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to any of us, especially you Gardevoir."

She still looked worried, but seemed relieved at my words of comfort.

"I think we should begin tomorrow," I said.

"Agreed, we need to rest up for what's ahead of us…and we _do_ need the time to clean ourselves up after the assassination," Infernape said.

* * *

The next morning…

As the sun rose, I decided to do a maintenance check on all of my weapons, as well as the Riot Shield. As I was cleaning the barrel of the Barrett, I heard a sound of footsteps behind me.

"Lucario, a surprise to see you up at this time," I said without looking up.

"Hmmm, your perception of who's approaching you is getting better," he said.

"No, I just know which one of you is coming judging by your footsteps," I replied. "I have a feeling that I will be needing all of you more than ever in the upcoming days, if not weeks, to come."

"I am afraid."

At this, I looked up. "You, afraid? What could possibly frighten you, my dear friend?"

"I am afraid that we will not make it through this mission alive," he said.

"So am I, but I will make sure that if we die, we do so in the last part of our mission, so we can save as much as we can. Let's not talk about this now; we have this Era to save."

"Are you trying to avoid the inevitable?"

"No, but Gardevoir is listening in on our conversation."

As she stepped out from behind a tree, she said, "Are you completely sure that we aren't going to live after this Lucario?"

"I don't know. But I want to do the best I can before passing on."

"Guys, enough of this. I need you all in a decent mood to do this. We need to work together, no matter what."

"You're right Scott, I just hope that we don't fail," Gardevoir said.

"We won't. I'll make sure of it, even if it costs me my life to save you all."

* * *

Later on…

"Are we ready?"

"Everything is packed up, and all the medical equipment is in a separate bag, just like you asked."

"Good. Then let's move out and find the nearest village!"

"The closest village is about two kilometers East of where you are," said Dialga.

"All right. Just so the majority of us aren't tired when we get there, I'll return some of you to your Pokeballs. Infernape, Golduck, Staraptor and Luxray, return!"

As they disappeared into their Pokeballs, Lucario said, "Why did you keep us out?"

"Obviously Gardevoir will say no, and I picked you just because," I replied with a smile.

At the entrance to the village, we saw some sort of commotion up ahead.

"Give us your food and any money that you pathetic villagers have!" shouted a voice.

"But we don't have any money left! You took it all the last time you came here a few days ago!" said a villager.

"Shut up whore!" the militant said, backhanding the woman who spoke. "For that backtalk, you know the punishment!"

"No, please! Not my mom!" a little kid said. The poor kid was about 5-6 years old, and I couldn't stand the sound of him pleading with the militant.

"Shut up kid, or would you like to die, right here, right now?" he said.

As the kid started to blubber, I slowly took out my M4, sighted through the scope, and selected Single-Shot mode.

"Hey douchebag!" I shouted. Lucario and Gardevoir looked scared, obviously surprised that I had shown ourselves to the enemy so early.

As the militant turned to look at me, I fired. The round tore through his leg, bringing him to his knees. As his buddies ran towards me, I fired again and again, bringing them all to the ground, one way or another, not dead, but certainly not able to fight back.

"Now that I have your attention, I have a question. Why are you doing this?"

"Who are you to _dare_ demand what we are doing?" he spat.

I used the butt of my gun to hit him, putting him on his back.

"I am a mercenary and a person who just doesn't like seeing children's mothers raped," I replied.

"Do you know whom you are talking to?" he shouted.

I shot him again, this time in his uninjured leg.

"Obviously not. But please, do enlighten me to whom I am shooting upon."

"Fool! You must not be from around here if you do not know!"

That earned him a shot to the right arm.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I was too busy shooting your body," I replied. "Who are you working for?"

Now there were tears from the pain forming in his eyes. "I would rather die that betray my commandant!"

"Your wish," I said, pulling the trigger, "Is my command," I finished as his head exploded.

"Maybe one of his other buddies will say something," I commented to nobody in particular.

One by one, the militants died as they refused to tell me who they worked for. The final person, a young man, only a few years older than me, looked like he just shit his pants, watching me execute his friends.

"Are you willing to tell me what I need to know?" I asked, leveling my M4 at his body.

"YES! Don't shoot, please! I have never seen a rifle like yours that can constantly shoot without the need to reload. I'll tell you everything you want to know! Just please, DON'T SHOOT ME!"

'How pathetic,' I thought. "All right, first things first. Who do you work for?"

"Thunder Army!" he replied.

'Oh Arceus, not again…'

"All right, question two. Who is your commander?"

"Commandant Andrew!"

'Andrew? Don't let it be him…'

"Does he have any relation to the Sir Andrew of olden times?" I asked, fearing the worst.

He looked shocked. "B-but I thought you said that you didn't know of us!"

In response, I pulled the trigger.

"Sorry guys, but it looks like something happened back in that Era…" I whispered to Lucario and Gardevoir. Louder, I said, "Villagers, might I suggest that either you dispose of these bodies, or stay in your houses. I have a feeling that the rest of the Army will be arriving shortly."

As they disappeared, I reloaded the M4. "Staraptor, scan the skies!" I cried as I threw her Pokeball up. "What do you see?"

"I see a group of men and Pokemon approaching, about twenty of each, and about five minutes away!" she replied.

"All right then, they want a fight, we're going to give them one. Infernape, Golduck, Luxray! We need backup!"

As they appeared, Staraptor called out, "I see a large metal barrel being towed by a couple of Aggron!"

"Shit, they brought a cannon, that's going to leave one hell of a mess if they fire it in here. Let's go meet them before they arrive here."

* * *

A few minutes later, we stood waiting at the crest of a hill, looking down at a battalion of men and Pokemon.

"You there! Who are you to block our way?" a voice called out.

"I am the man who killed your men back in the village behind me, and I demand that you surrender before any unnecessary deaths are made!"

"Prepare the cannon! I want him dead!"

"You might want to back up guys, that cannon is gonna pack one helluva punch."

"And what about you?" Gardevoir said.

"You might want to prepare to soften my landing with your Psychic powers."

"Soften you land…What are you going to do?!"

Before I could respond, I saw a flash, and I activated my Riot Shield and put it in front of me just in the nick of time. As I flew backwards, propelled by the momentum of the projectile, I started to slow.

"Thanks Gardevoir!" I called out.

At that, I was dropped just a couple of feet from the ground. "Don't do anything like that again!" she called back.

Smirking, I ran back to the hill, where all of my Pokemon were waiting for me. As I crested the hill, I heard the Commander order, "Prepare the cannon again! Eliminate those Pokemon!"

"Hey commander! Remember me?"

"You're still alive? But how?"

I waved the arm that held the Riot Shield to a stunned battalion.

"My Shield took the brunt of the hit. I might have some bruises later, but I'm alive!"

"Fire at him! All infantry, attack the Pokemon!"

'Now that won't do,' I thought. "Gardevoir, do you think you can stop the cannonball, or should I use my shield again?"

"I think I can use my powers to slow it down, but you have to use your Shield to stop it."

"Fair enough. Everyone else, prepare for battle! Infernape, Golduck, take my left side. Luxray, Lucario, take my right. Staraptor, give me updates from the skies."

As everyone got into position, the cannon fired again, but halfway there, it started to slow, enough to not send me flying – again – but enough for me to effectively block it.

"Infernape, Flamethrower! Golduck, Hydro Pump! Lucario, Aura Sphere! Luxray, Thunder! Gardevoir, Magical Leaf! And Staraptor, blind them with Sand-Attack!"

While their attacks went on their way, I started firing on the closest troops to us. One by one, their ranks thinned, until –

"It appears that all your troops are either dead or incapacitated, Commander."

"Then it is time to finish this with a duel to the death!" he said while withdrawing a thin sword.

"I am afraid that if you wish to die, all you have to do is ask," I replied, putting away my M4.

"Will you not defend yourself?"

"I don't have to," I said while reaching into the depths of my cloak.

"Then prepare to die!" he yelled, raising his sword.

"I don't have time for this, literally," I sighed, pulling out a Desert Eagle with my right hand.

As I aimed at him, his last expression was that of shock, before I pulled the trigger, blowing his head into bits.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Nine…

A/N: New Era, new enemies, and now more action! How will this play out? More to come in the next chapter…

- UBE Chief


	9. Thunder Army

The Passage of Time

Disclaimer: See Chapter One or Eight.

Chapter Nine: Thunder Army

* * *

As we left the battlefield, Lucario said, "Now what do we do?"

"We ask the villagers where Thunder Army resides."

"What on Earth for?" Infernape asked.

"Well, we were told to eliminate the two armies, and that was just a battalion of a much larger army," I replied.

As we entered the village, a little kid shouted out, "He's back! The man who saved us is back!"

The villagers slowly came out of their houses as the same kid ran up to me and hugged my leg. "Thank you mister, we were being bullied by those mean men for so long until you showed up!"

"Well," I replied, "If it wasn't for my Pokemon friends here, a battalion would've destroyed your town with a cannon."

"Wow! Thank you Pokemon!" the little kid said as they started to blush.

"Now, on to more serious business. Where does Thunder Army reside?"

The air suddenly turned so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"No one challenges Thunder Army and survives," said a villager.

"Or they just get pulled into their ranks," said another.

"Well, I'm not about to do either. I plan to defeat them all."

"You are either very brave, or very stupid," said a heavyset man.

"Really? I thought that I just saved your skins from being raped and pillaged every other day," I retorted. "Look, I just want to know where they are, and I'll be out of here."

"Head due South, you will find their encampment," said an old woman.

"Thank you," I said, and left.

* * *

The next day…

We were almost to the encampment and we could already see several smoke pillars, telling us that it was from keeping themselves warm, or they were having breakfast.

"How are we going to defeat them all?" Luxray asked.

"I'll go in first, introduce myself and then give a signal to attack."

"What's the signal?" Golduck asked.

"You'll know it when you hear it," I replied. "Make sure you go in with your most powerful attacks. There will be carnage."

"Be careful Scott," Gardevoir said.

"Aren't I always?"

"No," everyone said.

"Oh. Well, I'll try being careful this time, but I can't guarantee it."

As I entered the encampment, I heard a voice.

"You there, stop. Identify yourself."

"I would like to see your commandant," I replied.

"Are you here to give us your services?" the guard asked.

"Something like that."

"Follow me then."

* * *

As we entered a large tent, I saw a heavily armoured person sitting behind a desk.

"Commandant Andrew, I have brought a willing recruit for your inspection."

"Very good, now leave." He said.

As he left, the Commandant said, "So, you wish to join our Army?"

"No, I wish to destroy it."

"Guards! Kill this intruder!"

As the men entered, I took hold of my Desert Eagles, still in their holsters, and fired. As they dropped dead, I said, "Time to die, Commander."

As he flipped his desk, I took out my Uzi's, flicked the safeties off, and fired at the overturned desk.

"Surrender Commandant, for my friends are now storming your encampment!" 'Or, I hope they are,' I thought.

"Who are you working for?! Flame Army?"

"Why, have they been attacking you?"

"Yes, but that just answers my question."

"Perfect. Now I know who else to eliminate."

* * *

Outside, the sounds of chaos erupted.

"Looks like my Pokemon have caused quite a disturbance, Andrew. It is such a shame that you took a different path than your ancestor, Sir Andrew of Stronghold Kingdom," I said.

"How do you know about him?" he said, peeking over the desk.

I sent him back behind the desk with a burst from an Uzi. "I fought alongside him."

"WHAT?!"

Up until this point, I had been firing around his body on purpose. Now, I aimed at the middle of the desk and fired. When no sounds issued from behind there, I went around to take a look. Andrew's dead body was slumped against the desk.

"I'm afraid that the secret of my knowledge will never be revealed to you."

* * *

Outside the tent, I saw Golduck and Lucario fighting back to back against swarms of Pokemon and their handlers. As I closed in, I opened fire on the handlers, taking care to not hit any Pokemon.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked them when I reached them.

"Infernape and Luxray went around to the back," Golduck said.

"I saw Gardevoir and Staraptor looking for you," Lucario said.

"Crap! I have to find them! Follow me!"

We went through the entire encampment, linking up with Infernape and Luxray, but we couldn't find sign of either Gardevoir or Staraptor.

"Scott!" a voice cried.

I looked up, and saw Staraptor heading towards us. "Where were you? Me and Gardevoir were searching for you!"

"I was introducing the commander to my Uzi's," I replied. "But where's Gardevoir? I thought she was with you?"

"She's this way, fighting off several men and their Pokemon. I think she's injured as well," Staraptor answered.

'Probably as injured as we are,' I thought.

* * *

As we rounded the bend, I saw several Pokemon fighting Gardevoir, but I also noticed that it was the handlers that were actually trying to get to her.

"Get away from me!"

'Wait, telepathy? Oh, that's right, those men would only hear her name if she actually spoke,' I thought.

"Hang on Gardevoir, I'm coming!" I shouted.

"Scott!" she projected towards me. "I can't hold them off with my Psychic powers for much longer, hurry!"

"Okay guys, get those Pokemon off her back, I'll get rid of the handlers."

As Thunder Army's Pokemon turned towards mine, the handlers decided to not go up against five of my Pokemon, and headed straight for Gardevoir.

'Shit, I don't think she can hold off those men, I'd better hurry!' I thought desperately.

It was too late, however, as the men reached her and grabbed her.

"NO!"

As they started hitting her, I noticed one of them undoing his zipper behind her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I roared as I raised an Uzi.

As they looked towards me, I shot them. One by one, they fell, until only two were left, still holding onto Gardevoir.

"I suggest you let her go. NOW!"

As they let go and ran, I shot them in the back, and didn't stop until I heard a metallic clicking, letting me know I was out of ammo.

I reloaded and headed back towards Gardevoir. "Why did you come looking for me? You should know that I can take care of myself," I whispered to her as she got up.

"I worry too much about you," she said, trembling. Then she fell to her knees.

"Gardevoir!"

"I-I'm alright," she said.

"No, you're not. You're hurt."

"What about you?"

I chuckled. "You _do_ worry too much about me. I don't have a scratch on me. On the other hand, I need to give you a Potion or something; you're really hurt."

As I helped her to her feet, she looked unsteady. "Are you sure you can walk?" I asked.

"I think I can."

"Well, until you're sure, I'm carrying you."

"What?! You can't possibly carry me, I'm too…" she trailed off.

"What, you think you're too heavy for me to carry? There's no way I'd let someone as hurt as you walk by themselves."

"At least get someone to help you," a different voice said.

"Are you asking to help Lucario?"

"I'm suggesting. If you want to carry her, go ahead."

I smirked. "Okay then, off we go," I said, lifting Gardevoir bridal-style. "Let's get you fixed up."

* * *

Continued in Chapter Ten…

A/N: The destruction of Thunder Army and another one to take care of. After this, what next? Time shall tell…

- UBE Chief


	10. Rest, Relaxation, and Attack?

The Passage of Time

Disclaimer: See Chapter One or Eight

Chapter Ten: Rest, Relaxation, and…Attack?

* * *

We headed back to the lake, intent on getting a good night's sleep. I was still carrying Gardevoir, although I was getting tired – I mean it was about three Kilometers from the encampment to the lake – and was just about to stop and take a rest when –

"Let me carry her."

"You sure Lucario? I mean she's asleep now. I wouldn't want to wake her up just yet."

"You're obviously tired Scott."

"Humor me. I'm doing this for her."

"If you pass out, we would be carrying two bodies instead of one…"

I mulled this over. If I did pass out, it would mean more trouble for all of us.

"I think we're almost to the lake anyways. Staraptor, can you see it?"

"Yes," she said, "The lake is just up ahead past the forest."

"Good, I can last that long then."

"Very well, but my offer still holds."

"I'm glad I have friends like you."

* * *

At the lake, I lowered Gardevoir to the ground slowly, trying not to wake her up.

"I think we all deserve a nice bath after today's events. I'll let you guys go first, I need to catch my breath."

Almost unnoticeably, I saw Lucario smirking at me. "I wondered if you could walk this far with her," he commented.

"I'd like to see you carry her for three kilometers and not be tired," I retorted.

He laughed. "I see your point. And yet you persevered. I am glad I have a trainer like you."

"Please. Aren't we all so close that we can call each other friends instead of 'Trainer' or 'Pokemon'?"

"Very well, friend."

"I'll wait for her to wake up, and then she can take a bath with Staraptor and Golduck."

* * *

As the time passed, I wondered how my family was doing. Then I remembered, no one would notice what was going on, because this would have happened in a few seconds or less.

"Scott?" I tired voice called.

"Gardevoir, you're awake," I said.

"Where is everyone, and where are we?"

"We're back at the lake, and everyone is taking a well-deserved bath, with the exception of you," I replied.

"What about you?"

"I'll take one after everyone else. I need to catch my breath after carrying you for about three kilometers."

She looked surprised. "Three kilometers? And nobody else offered to carry me?"

"Lucario asked, but I turned him down."

"…Thank you Scott."

"For what?"

"For showing me that you worry about me too."

"I worry about all of you. I can't stand having my friends hurt in any way."

"It doesn't matter. Thank you."

"Don't make me blush Gardevoir," I said laughing. "Now go and take a bath. Staraptor and Golduck are waiting for you."

As she disappeared, I wondered if she really would worry too much about me some day. But I pushed that to the back of my mind and decided to go and take my own bath in a smaller lake that was close by our camp.

* * *

After I had undressed, I got into the small lake. I sighed, content that we did a good day's work, protecting the village and getting rid of Thunder Army. As I was just about to wash, I heard a noise.

"Voir? Gardevoir?"

'Ah, crap. I forgot to keep my Poke-translators on,' I thought.

As I reached towards the Poke-translators, I saw them floating away from me.

"Now Gardevoir, don't play games with me, I like understanding what you say," I said.

She giggled. "Gardevoir, voir, devoir," she replied in a singsong voice.

'Although I miss hearing her name like this, I would really prefer to understand," I thought.

'You mean like this?' a voice crept into my mind.

"Arceus! You spooked me there! …Wait, why did you read my thoughts?"

"Devoir, Gardevoir," was all she said.

"Why are you here instead of taking a bath with Golduck and Staraptor?"

'Because I want to be here with you.'

Now that took me by surprise, mainly because she had probably followed me here and watched me undress. I blushed at this thought. She must've read my mind – again – because she blushed as well.

"Well, if you're not going to let me bathe by myself, then come on in."

As she walked into the lake, I noticed her dress, something I thought that was a part of her, come of and lazily float off to a nearby tree, where it hung itself on a branch.

'There's a lot of things you don't know about me,' I heard her project into my mind seductively.

'Besides the fact that you're reading my mind, this is getting pretty interesting,' I thought towards her. The message received, she blushed even deeper than before. Then she leaned in closer to me, and before I knew it –

We kissed.

Not a simple kiss like I did when I told her I loved her – that was a pathetic one, I admit – but a deep passionate kiss that took me by surprise.

As we separated, I felt a sudden urge deep within. I knew that this was something forbidden, something that should never be done to a Pokemon, whether it was your own, or a wild one, but somehow, it felt like the right thing to do. I did the only thing that I could come up with – I kissed her again.

Now it was my time to blush even harder, for I noticed a certain part of my body getting stiffer by the moment. I think Gardevoir noticed, because she suddenly got a hold of it, and started moving her hand up and down it. Her hand was so soft, and it caused me to gasp as she started to move her hand faster, electing moans from me. I looked deep into her eyes and what I saw was passion and love. A few seconds later, she ducked down beneath the water, and I gasped again, for she had taken my member into her mouth, sucking and licking whatever she could reach. Between my pleasure and surprise, I wondered briefly how she was able to breathe, until she surfaced finally, a glowing purple bubble surrounding her head.

I doubted I could take any more of her pleasuring me, so I did something that she obviously didn't expect me to do. I ducked under the water, reappearing behind her. As she looked around, I got a hold on her hips, raising her up out of the water, and started to finger her shockingly pink lips. My efforts were rewarded with several gasps and a moan as I started to lick her sensitive area and massage her small breasts. As I passed over her chest horn, I felt a sudden happiness surge through me.

'Am…am I feeling her feelings?' I thought.

As I continued to rub the horn, I felt the happiness grow, until –

"Voooiir!"

The exclamation was followed by her climax, covering my face with her sweet-smelling juices. I did everything I could to lap up what was on her still-soaking lips. To me, it tasted like roses mixed with honey.

Gardevoir got up and turned around to look at me, passion burning in her eyes. I knew what she wanted, and I didn't think she'd take no for an answer. But, I still had one question to ask of her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and I moved her hips lower against my body, until I could feel her lips against the tip of my member.

"Last chance Gardevoir, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

As an answer, she lowered herself onto my member, allowing me to penetrate her soft insides. A soft moan escaped her lips as I slowly moved deeper into her. But then I could move no further, there was something blocking my way.

'Push through it,' she projected, 'it will only hurt me for a few seconds.'

I complied, steadily applying pressure to this barrier until it broke, sliding me further in before I could stop myself. I felt her pain through her back horn that I was holding, and asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, allowing some time to pass so that she could get accustomed to my size. A couple of minutes passed, and then she started to move. Wave after wave of pure pleasure swept us along, becoming oblivious to the outside world that only contained me and Gardevoir. A couple of minutes of kissing and slow love-making later, I felt something building up in my groin.

"Gardevoir, I don't think I can hold back much longer," I said.

"Vooiir, devoir," she replied. I took that as she couldn't hold back much longer either.

As we quickened our pace, the sensation continued to build up until –

"Oh, Gardevoir!"

"Devoiiir!"

Her climax triggered mine, spilling my seed deep within her. In just a few seconds, it was over, both of us tired from our efforts.

"That was wonderful Gardevoir," I said.

"Same goes for you," she replied, me not noticing that she had replaced my Poke-translators on my ears.

As I slid out of her, I heard a commotion coming from the main lake.

"What now? I hope nothing's wrong," I said.

"Umm, maybe you should get dressed before going to check," Gardevoir said.

"Whoa, you're right, but what about you?"

"I'm already dressed," she replied. I hadn't noticed that when we go out of the lake, she teleported her dress back on.

* * *

A few minutes later – when I had dressed – we arrived at the lake only to see most of my Pokemon surrounded by several armoured soldiers with several tough-looking Pokemon at their sides.

"Oh, no," Gardevoir whispered.

"Scott," I heard from the bushes beside me.

I whirled around, only to find myself facing Lucario.

"How'd you get away?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that everyone else got captured and we're the only ones who aren't."

"The bag holding all my guns are there, I can't attack them from this range."

"Then maybe we should go in for the kill," Lucario replied.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Eleven…

A/N: A Gardevoir's love for her trainer turns into love-making. But who are these soldiers? Are they remnants of Yellow Army? Or are they part of a new, as of yet unseen army that they have to eliminate? More next Chapter…

- UBE Chief


	11. Surrounded!

The Passage of Time

Disclaimer: Chapter One and Eight

Chapter Eleven: Surrounded!

A/N: This Chapter starts in Lucario's POV.

* * *

I had just finished my bath and I decided to go for a walk around the perimeter of our campsite. Just then, I felt a strange Aura coming from a small lake not too far from the camp. It almost felt like Scott's and Gardevoir's Auras, but somehow intermingled.

As I was struggling with the fact that they might be mating – even though it is illegal in all the Regions of the Pokemon world – I felt a different set of Auras. These were more sinister and sneaky than the local Pokemon in the surrounding forests and lakes. I waited for a few minutes, watching my comrades getting surrounded and held, hoping that Scott would arrive soon.

Just then, I felt a set of Auras that I recognized; it was Scott and Gardevoir! As I moved closer, I smelled the scent of sex on both their bodies, confirming my assumption from before. I put the thought of confronting them about it into the back of my mind; saving the rest of the group was priority.

"Oh no," I heard Gardevoir say.

"Scott," I said.

He whirled around to face me and said, "How'd you get away?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that everyone else got captured and we're the only ones who aren't," I replied.

"The bag holding all my guns are there, I can't attack them from this range."

"Then maybe we should go in for the kill," I suggested.

* * *

Scott's POV

Lucario made a good point. If we can't attack from a distance, then we should close in and finish them before they could harm any one of the group.

"Alright then Lucario, we'll move in for a close attack, but we need to be quiet about it. I'll cause a distraction while you and Gardevoir go around to the other side and start taking out some of the guards."

As they disappeared into the brush, I exited the forest into the group of soldiers holding my Pokemon hostage.

"Hello there!" I called.

"Who's this brat?" one asked.

"Don't know, but he may be a witness," another said.

"Let's not kill him unless we have to," said someone else.

I held back a laugh. "My, what neat kinds of Pokemon you have there. Are they yours?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"We just found them. Why, you want one?"

"Actually," I said, getting more serious, "I'd like them all."

One of them scoffed. "Kid, you have no idea who you are talking to, do you?"

"Why, are you Thunder Army? I heard they got defeated by a person not too long ago," I replied.

"And how do you know this?" a big guy asked.

"Simple, I beat them."

"Whoa, this kid?"

"No way."

"Hmm, if you are who you say you are, then I hope you won't mind giving us a demonstration?" the big guy asked.

"I'll take on your strongest soldier, be it Pokemon or human," I challenged.

He laughed. "Okay then, boy, first, I'll let my Tyranitar take you on, and if you beat him, then _I'll_ take you on."

"A Pokemon first? Now that's just not fair…for you. I'd rather take on a human first, just to show off, then I'll take on a Pokemon, to really prove my skills."

"Very well," he said. "Take what you need for a one on one duel."

"Swords, or guns?" I asked.

"Swords," he replied, "I don't think that using guns would prove either of our skills."

"Agreed," I said. "Will you be using a shield?"

He laughed again. "I have no need of shields, child. I have enough strength to take you down without a single scratch. But now I ask you, will you use a shield?"

'Time to prove my muster,' I thought.

"No shields for this match, but when I battle your Tyranitar, I will."

"Very well. Then let us begin!" he roared, drawing a sword and slashing down before I could move towards my own sword, lying by my bag. Luckily for me, I dodged nimbly, and dove for my sword.

Drawing my blade, I met his next overhand strike with an underhand sweep. For a few minutes, we kept this up, while I was watching the edges of the lake, noticing that every few seconds, a guard would disappear, or have his head cut off by an unseen force, until –

"Are you mocking me, boy? It seems as thought you have more skill with the blade than you want to show!"

'Crap, found out,' I thought.

"If you don't show me your full potential, then I shall end this now!" he yelled, bringing his sword around for a decapitating blow. Me, noticing this, put up my blade at the last moment.

I looked at him, with nothing in my eyes, save for a deathly cold stare. "You want to end this?" I asked. "Too bad for you then. Because it will not be you who ends this, but I shall instead."

At this, he brought his blade up again, but I was too fast for him. I quickly swiped my blade upwards, passing through his right arm, then bringing it back down, this time going through his left arm, effectively disarming him.

As he screamed in pain, I quickly swung my sword around, cleanly parting his head from its body. As his head fell to the ground, I sheathed my sword and gathered up my Riot Shield.

"All right," I said. "Who's next?"

As the Tyranitar stomped into view, I activated the Shield and took out my sword.

"Tyranitar, use Flamethrower!"

As the flames flew towards me, I calmly placed my shield in between it and my body. Everyone – and by that I meant the soldiers – looked shocked. Obviously they haven't seen a shield that couldn't burn away.

"Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam!"

'This should be interesting,' I thought as I placed the Shield in front of me again.

As the bright and powerful beam made contact with the Shield, I noticed a few sparks coming from the device. 'Oh no, this can't be good,' I thought.

After the beam had stopped, they were still shocked, but this time even more so. I, on the other hand, was starting to get worried. I never found out the limit of the Shield, so I had always assumed that nothing could break it. Apparently it was nearing its usefulness, and soon, it would be either destroyed, or the battery would run out, leaving me with no way of recharging it. Even I doubted if Luxray could bring it back to life.

"Tyranitar, use another Hyper Beam!"

Again, the beam flew towards the Shield. As it struck, a strange noise sounded from it, a high-pitched screeching, like metal grinding on metal. I had to end this quickly, or risk the Shield being ruined before I could get back to the present.

As the beam dissipated, I ran towards the Tyranitar, preparing for anything.

"Tyranitar, bring him to his knees! Use Slash!"

As the behemoth made to swipe me with his large claws, I slid under the attack, while attempting to gut him. Unfortunately, his hide seemed impervious to my sword. I got up quickly, only to find out that an Iron Tail had struck where I was, not even a second ago. I ran up behind him, climbed onto his back, and attempted to stab him through the gaps in his impervious hide. This time, it worked, but it didn't have the effect I was hoping for. The Tyranitar roared, grabbed me, and flung me over his shoulder, like I was just some sort of doll.

As I hit the ground, I noticed the Tyranitar preparing another Hyper Beam. I barely had enough time to react as I put up the Shield in front of me. Again, the screeching sound assaulted my ears, and before I could roll away from the beam –

It broke through.

Finally punching through the Shield, only a razor thin beam managed to get through, piercing my shoulder through and through. I managed to roll away then, but as I got up, I had to hold my shoulder in pain.

"Did – did we get through?"

"Looks like it."

"Maybe another one will finish the job!"

"Good idea. Tyranitar, Hyper Beam again!"

The beam struck again, this time piercing the Shield in two places, hitting my stomach and left leg. Again, the beams were small, but they managed to go straight through my body. This time, I struggled to stand in one place. If a third beam punctured the Shield, it might destroy it.

I ran again towards the Tyranitar, hoping to get my sword back and ending this fight.

"Tyranitar, Slash!"

Going full speed, I barely had time to place the Shield in front of me. But this time, the unexpected happened. The attack went through it. Noticing a dull pain in my gut, I looked down, seeing a deep red seeping down the Tyranitar's claws. I coughed, spitting up blood. As the Tyranitar withdrew its claws, I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach.

'No,' I thought. 'This can't end here. It just can't.'

I slowly stood up, still holding my stomach, willing the pain to go away. Again, I ran towards the behemoth, going around its deadly claws. This time, an Iron Tail waited for me. I ducked quickly, then got back up his back, grabbing my sword along the way. The Tyranitar roared in pain as the sword withdrew from its body, and attempted, yet again, to pull me off its body. I dodged his claws, then plunged my sword deep in the base of its neck. As it roared loudly, I pushed deeper and deeper, until the blade poked out on the other side, as the Tyranitar, finally defeated, slowly fell to its knees, then it collapsed.

As I took out the blade from its neck, I heard mutterings among the soldiers.

"The kid took out our leader, and now his Tyraniter? We better bolt before he turns on us."

"Good idea. Should we take those Pokemon though?"

"No, he might go for us if we did."

As they scattered, I fell to my knees again as the pain overwhelmed me before I blacked out.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Twelve…

A/N: Is this the end of Scott's life? If so, what will become of his Pokemon? If not, what will happen next? Will Dialga intervene to save his life? Or will a more powerful being be the one to save him?

- UBE Chief


	12. Resurrection

The Passage of Time

Disclaimer: Ch. 1 & 8

Chapter Twelve: Resurrection

* * *

We ran towards the fallen body of Scott, fearing the worst. I felt his Aura fading fast, along with his blood that was seeping onto the ground, creating a large puddle. All of a sudden, I was roughly shoved aside as Gardevoir ran towards him. As she cried over his dying body and we hung our heads, the last of his Aura finally faded; leaving an empty shell of what was once a great Trainer. We stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, when a voice spoke to us.

"It seems as though your Trainer has failed the mission," Dialga said.

"Can't you fix him?" Gardevoir cried.

"I cannot reverse time to save lives."

"Do something! Anything! I can't live without him! Save him for Arceus' sake!"

She was getting delirious, and we had to stop her before things got out of hand.

"Gardevoir, think about it. What's done is done, and we can't turn back time even if we wanted," I said.

"How can you say such a thing Lucario?! You cared about him as much as I did!"

"I miss him too, you know, it's just that I have to accept his death, even if it's hard for me to do so. We may have to complete his mission ourselves."

"That, I'm afraid, is quite impossible," said Dialga.

"Impossible? How?" Infernape inquired.

"This mission requires a human to fix the Time Flow, as Pokemon do not have the requirements for these things."

"Bullshit! How is that only a human can only do this, and not the Pokemon that they trust?" Luxray yelled.

"It is complicated, and I cannot explain the full extent of the circumstances," Dialga replied sadly.

"But – but how can we move on?" Golduck quietly asked.

"We have to move on. It's what Scott would've wanted."

"I can't leave him like this," Gardevoir sobbed.

"You will not have to," a powerful voice said.

"Who -?"

A bright light engulfed the surrounding area, blinding us. As the light faded, we were greeted by a large quadruped, completely white with a golden ring around its midsection.

"Arceus," I gasped.

"Ah, Lucario, I see that you recognize me. Good. As I was saying dear Gardevoir, you will not have to leave him. Dialga may not have the power to revive your Trainer, but I do."

"But why help us, Arceus?" Staraptor asked.

"It is because all six of you share a close bond with your Trainer that I have never seen before. And this bond is reflected in the Trainer as well. Because of these feelings toward each other, I shall bring back the one you all love with all your hearts."

As Arceus said this, a light surrounded the body of Scott, lifting him up unto his feet. The blood faded, the wounds closed, and his eyes opened.

As we all watched in awe, he opened his mouth and said, "Ow."

"OW?! Is that all you can say after you died? Of all the things –" Gardevoir's cries were cut short as Scott took her into his arms and replied, "I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. I should have put more faith into all of you, especially you Gardevoir and Lucario."

We all surrounded him in a group embrace, speechless. "By the way, I do have to thank you too Arceus, for giving me a second chance at life."

"It is nothing, my child. Just the reactions from your partners show how much they care for you. And you also put up a great explanation of why you couldn't leave them alone. Might I say that you have chosen a wonderful candidate as your mate?"

At this, both Gardevoir and Scott blushed as the rest of the group looked at them.

"As much as I would like to know how you figured that out Arceus, we have more pressuring matters at hand. Did any of the soldiers say who they were?"

"No, they didn't say who they were, they just said that we would make great additions for their army," Golduck said.

"Hmm. Maybe it was Flame Army, but we won't know for sure. I say we should get some rest for tomorrow when we'll go searching for them."

"Thank you Arceus, for bringing back my mate," Gardevoir said, tears in her eyes.

"And we thank you too, for giving him a second chance," I said.

"Don't thank me yet, young ones. There is still much you need to do in fixing the Time Flow, and you will all be needed in another mission after this," Arceus replied.

"What mission?" Infernape asked.

Arceus smiled. "This, I cannot reveal to you yet. When this is over, I shall tell you."

Before any of us could say anything, Scott said, "Enough questions everyone. We need to prepare for tomorrow."

"Farewell," Arceus said, disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

I sighed as my Pokemon fell asleep. Gardevoir was curled up next to me, her grip on my arm slightly painful. Not that I could blame her, I had died, then I had come back to life. It was a miracle that Arceus decided that I was one of the lucky few who was allowed a second chance at life. I sighed again as I noticed the Full Moon.

'It's so beautiful,' I thought. 'Maybe I shouldn't take so many risks in these situations.'

Sooner or later, I would have to allow my Pokemon to shed their innocence when it comes to battles. If I continued like this, they wouldn't forgive me for not letting them help carry the burden that was placed on my shoulders. Just then, I felt the pressure on my arm lift a little, letting me know that Gardevoir had finally fallen asleep. It was my fault that she's like this, really, growing so attached to me in times like these. I should be more attentive to her as well as everyone else. Looking down, I saw her head lying on top of my chest. I smiled as I fell asleep, hoping there were more beautiful nights like these.

* * *

The next morning we headed out towards another village that was being pillaged by an army. As we arrived there, I noticed some of the guys from last night were beating the women and killing some of the men who dared to offend them. As we moved closer, I noticed a red sheen on their armour.

"Flame Army," I said under my breath.

One of them noticed us, and nudged his buddy.

"Hey, who's that kid?"

"You don't know? He's the one who killed our leader and his Tyranitar! I thought he was dead after the Tyranitar nearly gutted him," he replied.

'Glad to see that they remember me,' I thought. I looked at Gardevoir and nodded. At this, she used Psycho Cut to silence them both by cutting their heads off. At this motion, the rest of them noticed us.

"Oh, shit," one said.

"It's that kid," said another.

"Should we attack?"

As they bickered amongst themselves, I took out the M4 from the backpack and shot a soldier in the head.

"Now that I have your attention, might I suggest that you surrender?"

A shot sounded, only to be deflected by a barrier that Gardevoir put up.

"I'll take that as a no then. Infernape, go around to the left and use Flamethrower to flush them out. Luxray, go around right and use Shockwave. Gardevoir and Lucario, you're with me. Golduck and Staraptor, see if you can head around to the other side of the village and flush them out with whatever moves you deem necessary. Don't kill if you have a choice; otherwise, lure them here so I can interrogate them."

* * *

A few minutes later, a substantial amount of the soldiers were crowded in the middle of the village.

"Now then, I take it that you're Flame Army?" I asked.

One of them spat at my feet. I hit the offender with the butt of my M4, sending him on his ass.

"Answer my question, damn you," I shouted.

All he did was give me a glare that was infused with poison.

"Humph, fine then," I said, leveling my rifle at his chest, firing once into his heart. He dropped, and I did a 'Dead Check', a single shot to the head. Yes, this was a waste of ammo, as I could've just shot him in the head to begin with.

"Anyone else want to die?" I asked.

As they stood, stoic, I motioned my Pokemon to finish them off, one by one. Soon, a group of five was left. I holstered my M4 and drew a Desert Eagle.

"Last chance soldiers, are you Flame Army?" I inquired.

Still no answer. Without hesitation, I fired the gun at a kneecap. The soldier dropped to his undamaged knee, clutching his leg and screaming. I fired at an elbow on this soldier, forcing his arm into an awkward position. Now the others were paying attention to my methods, looking scared. One joint after another, I fired on the man until the soldier fell to the ground, still screaming.

"Are you willing to tell me now?"

"Kill me, just kill me," he begged.

With that, I shot him in his neck, blood spurting everywhere except us, because Gardevoir was using a barrier to prevent the blood from falling on us. With a final gurgle from the man's throat, he died.

"That is how I will be killing you until one of you tells me," I said coldly.

"We – we're from Flame Army," one finally said.

His response earned him a round to the kneecap. As he fell screaming, I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" yelled another. "We're from Flame Army! Just don't -"

I silenced him with a round to the head. "Well, if you truly are from Flame Army, you'll tell me where your encampment is?"

"North!" screamed the injured soldier. "Due North until you hit a mountain, we're entrenched in there and -" Another headshot.

"I didn't ask for details, did I? In any case, you've proven to me that you're Flame Army. And so ends your usefulness." I said, putting a round in each of the remaining soldiers' heads.

The surrounding villagers looked on, scared out of their skins, almost as if I'd either turn on them, or have my Pokemon kill them. But what they didn't expect was that we would just turn and leave, heading due North for Flame Army's encampment.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Thirteen…

A/N: Very bloody at the end there, very bloody indeed. It seems as though the Pokemon have shed their innocence about how they attack humans, and Scott miraculously got revived by Arceus. What Era will the group be propelled into next? More in chapters to come…

- UBE Chief


	13. Flame Army

The Passage of Time

Disclaimer: Ch. 1 & 8

Chapter Thirteen: Flame Army

* * *

We headed due North, aiming for a set of mountains that we had seen a few kilometers away. We were tired from the long trek across barren plains and empty villages, no doubt pillaged by Flame Army. We decided to rest up in a nearby forest that was about one and a half kilometers away from the encampment. I took this opportunity to have a look at my damaged Riot Shield. It had taken one hell of a pounding against the Tyranitar, and I wanted to make sure that it was still in a somewhat useable condition. I had no intention of fighting yet another Pokemon that knew Hyper Beam anytime soon.

As night started to creep up on us, I had fieldstripped my Barrett and lubricated everything up, just in case; as well as fixing up the Shield. It couldn't withstand another Hyper Beam, but I was confident that it could not be breached by any other attack. As I reassembled the Barrett, I heard a sleepy voice.

"Scott, go to sleep, you need it for tomorrow," Gardevoir said.

I chuckled. "You sound like my mother Gardevoir. I'm just getting prepared for tomorrow."

She giggled. "All right, but don't keep me waiting."

'Really sounds like my mother,' I thought.

After about a half hour, I was lying prone, sighting through the scope of the Barrett at the encampment, trying to figure out the best area of attack. As I was doing this, however, I felt a tug at my leg. I looked down, and saw Gardevoir.

"Come on, that's not how you sleep, is it?"

I laughed. "All right, all right. I'll go to sleep then."

"Just to make sure," she said as her eyes glowed blue. All of a sudden, the Barrett disappeared.

"I'd like to know where you put it Gardevoir, so I'm not searching tomorrow," I said.

She yawned. "I'll teleport it back in the morning," she said as she snuggled up close to me. "Goodnight, love."

I sighed. "'Night love," I replied, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, the Barrett was by my head, as Gardevoir promised. After breakfast, I had sighted through my scope again, aiming for a few guards by the gate. My Pokemon were discussing the plan of attack.

"Where do we strike?" asked Infernape.

"Only one way in, and that's through the main door," Staraptor answered.

"There has to be an emergency exit, or they'd be trapping themselves in a tight corner," growled Luxray.

"If you think about it, these are still people who haven't had a major war that required them to have choices of where they build their entrances or exits," Lucario said.

"Well I think -" began Golduck when a shot went off from my Barrett.

* * *

At the encampment, all that the guards heard was a small sound, like a 'Pop', when one of them lost a head and flipped end-for-end until his headless corpse hit the ground – 10 yards away.

* * *

Back at the forest, all the Pokemon were silent, shocked by the sudden gunshot.

"Do you mind telling us what you just did?" asked Gardevoir.

"I shot a guard. One down, about 150 to go," I replied.

"Why 150 guards?"

"Because a whole bunch of them are filing out, wondering what the hell shot them."

At that, I fired off nine more rounds, emptying the magazine. Nine rounds, three times the deaths. As I reloaded, the remainder of the guards just stood there, apparently waiting for instructions. I wasn't about to give them that chance. Ten seconds later, another 30 men were downed by my sniper rifle.

"Don't they realize that grouping together allows me to kill more of them?" I said to nobody in particular. Another reload, another 30 men dead in ten seconds.

As I loaded in another magazine for the sniper weapon, I said, "Damn, last clip for the Barrett, we better move in for a more obvious approach."

"Finally, we can get some more action around here besides the BOOMing from your rifle," Luxray said. "My ears were starting to hurt."

"Sorry about that," I said.

* * *

At about 500 meters away from the encampment, they noticed us. As they looked around, trying to look for their leader, I was already formulating a plan to get rid of that group.

"Lucario, charge up an Aura Sphere. Gardevoir, after Lucario charges it, grab it with your Psychic and add Magical Leaf to it. Luxray, use Zap Cannon on it. Infernape, Flamethrower. Golduck, Hydro Pump. And Staraptor, Razor Wind."

As this happened, the Sphere grew to quite a large size.

"What do you want me to do with this thing?" asked Gardevoir.

"Launch it at those guards on my mark," I replied.

A few seconds after I said this, the guards decided to move up on our position.

"Not yet," I said, "wait for them to come closer…"

"I can't hold it for long," Gardevoir said, strain in her voice.

"Just a little bit longer… right…about…NOW! Launch the Sphere!" I yelled.

As the overpowered attack went on its way towards the guards, we could clearly hear their screams of surprise, just before the Sphere exploded in their midst. Bodies flew off in different directions, not dead, but knocked out for the better part of a day…and a half.

* * *

As we walked towards the encampment, those guards who struggled to rise and stop us got a well-deserved bullet to the head, or an attack that left them dead in some other way. We were merciless inside of the encampment. Six Pokemon, encouraged by me, destroyed the encampment and killed off what soldiers were left. At last, we reached the main bunker where the Commandant was seated.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to the base of Flame Army."

"You welcome us, even though we had just decimated your army?"

"Yes, I welcome you because I welcome death. I knew that it was you when my guards started to die without any explanation, their heads missing, or their bodies torn in half by an unseen force. I am honoured to die by your hand."

"May I ask your name before I kill you?"

"Indeed you may. I am the Commandant of Flame Army, John Vanderbilt."

"Interesting last name there," I said.

"Indeed. I have no need of asking your name, because it has been spoken of in this country like a legend. You are Scott, harbinger of doom between the two ruling armies in this country. I have heard of the annihilation of Thunder Army from a spy that I had placed there months ago. I had waited, waited and waited for you to come and defeat us, when out of nowhere; I had received reports that you had killed my best Lieutenant and his prized Pokemon, nearly dying yourself."

"Quite a name I had racked up for myself. As for the nearly dying part, that's wrong. I _did_ die, only to be brought back to life by the God of Pokemon, Arceus itself."

He looked shocked. "Arceus? _The_ Arceus? Why would he use his Almighty powers to revive you?"

I smiled. "That," I said, withdrawing a Desert Eagle, "is something that you'll never know," I finished, pulling the trigger.

* * *

Outside of the encampment, as we were heading back to the nearby forest, we heard a voice speak to us.

"Well done, you have restored balance to this Era."

"No thanks to you Dialga," I spat.

"Do you still hold me responsible for not bringing you back from the dead?"

"I know that it was my fault for not putting in more trust in my Pokemon to help me out in that battle, but I still distrust you," I replied.

"No matter. It is time for you to be moved into the next Era. I think you'll recognize the place when you get there," Dialga said.

As Dialga finished, a bright light surrounded us, and we were ported to the next Era.

* * *

When the light finally faded, we noticed that we were outside of a large city. It _did_ look familiar, but I just couldn't place why.

"Scott, check your PokeGear," Lucario said.

As I lifted the watch-like device to eye-height, I saw that the icon representing us was centered beside Jubilife City.

"What the…?"

"You are home now," said Dialga, "although you must complete this last mission, you are home."

"We're home?" I said unbelievably. "WE'RE HOME!"

"Oh thank Arceus," Infernape said.

"Rest and relaxation, here we come!" Golduck said.

"Fresh food, a hot bath, and a checkup for everyone!" I said.

All of us cheered, completely oblivious to what Dialga had said.

"WAIT! You must still complete the mission!"

"Screw the mission! We went through about two-and-a-half weeks of attacks, blowing shit up and killing more people than I'd like to remember! Give us a break!"

At this, the ground trembled and Dialga spoke with fury.

"You _**DARE**_ ignore the fact that you have to right the Flow of Time? I should send you back in time to fight off whatever enemies you have made all over again!"

"Fine! Jeeze…at least give us a break. I have to refill on ammo, repair the Riot Shield, get more med packs, Potions and the like, and I have to get these guys checked up, they've been through some rough shit and deserve a break."

"Very well," Dialga said. "I will give you one day to complete whatever you need to."

* * *

Continued in Chapter Fourteen…

A/N: The defeat of Flame Army and the return home! But what's this mission that's left to the group that Dialga was talking about? More in the final chapter…

- UBE Chief


	14. The Final Stretch

The Passage of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo, Game Freak and its affiliates do.

Chapter Fourteen: The Final Stretch

* * *

Over the next 24 hours, we had decided on relaxing for a little while before preparing for tomorrow's mission. I had gone to the local firing range to test out a new weapon that they had, the AA-12 Shotgun. Also, they had something new for me to test, the Nova Grenade. Apparently the grenade emits a High Explosive (HE) EMP when detonated, damaging, if not destroying electronics, as well as blowing in metal doors that are up to four inches thick. After considering the possibilities, I went ahead and bought the AA-12 Shotgun with half-a-dozen drum canisters and a dozen Nova Grenades. Afterwards, I had replaced the damaged Riot Energy Shield with a new one from Silph Co.

That night, after we had sparred against several trainers and their Pokemon, we headed back to the hotel I had rented for the night.

"One last mission," Lucario said.

"And then we're done," Infernape replied.

"I wonder what's Dialga has in store for us tomorrow?" asked Staraptor.

"Dunno, but it can't be easy," Luxray said.

"Since when has anything been easy for us?" I said.

"Well, I hope it's not too hard," Golduck yawned.

"We should get to bed," Gardevoir said.

"I think you should be in your Pokeballs for tonight," I said.

'Not me,' Gardevoir projected.

At that, I sent everyone – except Gardevoir – back into their Balls for the night. As I headed into my room, I heard a voice.

"Scott, will you love me after this is over?"

"Gardevoir, I love you, here and now, and forever more, so long as I live," I replied.

She giggled. "Unfortunately, you already died on me once," she said.

I laughed. "That's true. Forever more then."

She went up to me and kissed. "Forever more?"

"Forever more," I whispered in her ear, kissing her back.

We continued kissing until we reached the bed. I slowly took off my shirt, revealing the scars I had received over the past two-and-a-half weeks in the past. She took off her gown and stood in front of me, nude.

"You're so beautiful, just like the full Moon," I said.

She blushed. "Let me help you with that," she said, noticing my erection straining against my pants.

Next thing I knew, I was nude as well, her having teleported my clothes off of me. We made our way onto the bed where she started to straddle me, grinding against my member. She positioned herself above my completely stiff erection, slowly allowing me to enter her slit, already wet with juices. As we moved, her walls started to tighten, already pushing my pleasure over the edge. However, I wasn't going to finish so early, as I started fondling her chest horn and breasts, electing several moans and transfer of emotions to me. She started moving faster, making me grunt, trying to keep up with her movements.

"Oh Scott, I'm going to -"

"I'm gonna -"

Again, her climax triggered mine, as she collapsed onto my chest I gave her a kiss on the lips and said, "You were wonderful yet again, love."

"Well, you knew how to push all the right buttons," she replied.

With that, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day, we were refreshed – Gardevoir and I more so – and ready to tackle whatever mission that Dialga had in store for us.

"This time, you have to stop the formation of a new evil team," Dialga said.

"Who's making it?" I asked.

"Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma and Galactic have decided to team up to succeed where they have failed by themselves."

"Aww, that's way too easy," Infernape said.

"Let's just go in, whoop their asses, free the Pokemon and get on with it," Luxray said.

"I'm afraid that it's not going to be that easy," Dialga said.

"What do you mean?" Lucario asked.

"They have decided to use force…using weapons instead of their Pokemon to get what they want."

"Now that they figure out that they're pathetic with Pokemon, they move up to the big guns, pun intended," I said.

"Where are they going to set up their base Dialga?" Lucario asked.

"Fortunately enough, it's in Jubilife, in the underground basement of a nearby building. Ah, there's some of them now."

We looked over at the building across from our hotel room and noticed several black-dressed people going into it.

"Rockets. Never the ones who excel in stealth," I sighed. "All right, let go in and defeat them…again."

As we got prepared for the invasion, I decided against bringing the Barrett, considering the close quarters and decided for the AA-12 Shotgun and brought four Nova Grenades accompanying my sword, Riot Shield, the Desert Eagles, Uzi's and the M4. As I slapped in a drum magazine for the AA-12, I said, "Lets go stop these guys."

* * *

Across the street, we were greeted by a couple of Rocket Grunts.

"What do you want kid?" one asked.

"I want to go in," I replied.

"You here to give us your Pokemon?"

"Wow, dumb as ever. I'm not here to give up my Pokemon you dimwits, I'm here to stop your plans for…whatever you're planning."

I guessed that what I said enraged them, but apparently all that got their attention was the 'Dumb as ever' comment. As they withdrew their sidearms, I just took out my sword and beheaded them.

"That takes care of that," I said. "But it looks like these doors won't open unless I knock with the right equipment," I finished, taking out a Nova.

"What's that?" inquired Infernape.

"Something I picked up from the local firing range. It's a new product and I got selected to test it. Sufficient to say, it's very effective against something like this. Now stand back, it has a large blast radius," I said, tossing the Nova onto the door. It stuck there, pulsating, until it blew, forcing the doors from their hinges, and throwing them into the hallway about 5 feet from the entrance.

"Impressive," commented Lucario.

"Thanks. Now lets get these guys to give up," I replied, taking out the M4. The hallway was long, long enough to snipe down. I decided to return my Pokemon unless something happened to them. At first Gardevoir objected, but I told her it was for her safety. As I made my way down the hall, I heard a shout and a couple of flashes caught my eye.

'Wow, crappy aim,' I thought. 'They must not have zeroed their weapons before bringing them here.'

As more flashes went around me, I stopped, put away the M4 and activated the Riot Shield. As soon as the Shield went up, their aim got better.

"Wow, you guys can only hit what's lit up?" I called. "You really suck at stealing Pokemon and now you suck at shooting straight!"

When I said that, a Grunt – no idea who – charged at me, only to have his brains splattered on the wall by a well placed Desert Eagle bullet. After this, the rest of them charged at once towards me. However, they barely even got halfway to me before I calmly shot them all with an Uzi. I reloaded, and then headed towards a stairway off to my right. There was only one way to go – down – so I put away the Uzi and Desert Eagle and took out the AA-12.

My cautiousness was well deserved, for there was an 'ambush' of sorts. Luckily for me, even these Grunts had little experience with weapons, and their shots went wide and barely hit the Riot Shield. In return for their 'hospitality', I gave them a twenty-round clip of buckshot. As the last of the bodies fell, I reloaded as I made my way to a bunker, only to find myself against Giovanni, the mastermind of Team Rocket.

"Giovanni, are you giving up? Or are you here to welcome me to the first of many douchebags I have to defeat?" I asked.

He laughed. "Fool! Children like you may have defeated me, but I am not so easily swayed by your insults. I am here to challenge you to a Pokemon battle. If you defeat me, then you may pass."

"Very well Giovanni, how many Pokemon?"

"One on one, with six Pokemon each."

I smirked. "Go, Infernape!"

As he appeared, Giovanni sent out a Steelix.

"What's up Scott?" Infernape asked.

"Giovanni wants a battle between Pokemon. He still has some honour left, and he won't attack like his Grunts."

"I'm ready!" he said.

"Steelix, Dig."

"Wait for it Infernape…"

As the ground trembled underneath him, I yelled, "Infernape, jump up and use Flare Blitz!"

Before the unfortunate Steelix knew what happened, Infernape had already closed in and used the attack.

"Return Steelix. Go, Golem."

"Infernape, Close Combat!"

Again, Infernape was too quick for the opposing Pokemon. The Golem collapsed, knocked out.

"Hmm…I have underestimated your abilities. Very well, Whiscash, go!"

"Crap, a Water/Ground matchup. Infernape, return. Gardevoir, go!"

"Scott? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Right now use Magical Leaf on that Whiscash!"

"Not so fast, young Trainer. Whiscash, Surf!"

"Use Barrier to protect yourself then counter with Magical Leaf!"

As the massive wave passed – and I got drenched – Gardevoir managed to hit the Whiscash with her attack, causing the Pokemon to faint.

"Rhydon, attack with your Strength!"

"Gardevoir, Psychic then Magical Leaf!"

As the Rhydon flew, the Magical Leaf caught up and slammed into it. When the dust settled, the Pokemon was KO'ed.

"Four down Giovanni, two left. Who's next on the roster?"

He laughed again. "Your skills are impressive. But let's see how you handle a Claydol!"

"Your selection of Pokemon has expanded it seems Giovanni. Gardevoir, return. Golduck, lets go!"

"Scott?"

"Not now. I'll explain later. In the meantime, Hydro Pump!"

Once again, Giovanni's Pokemon was defeated.

"You have indeed trained you Pokemon well. However, you have no chance against my final Pokemon, Aggron!"

"Really? We'll se about that. Golduck, Surf!"

"Aggron, Earthquake!"

Both of the attacks managed to hit the other Pokemon, but only one was left standing; Aggron.

"Damn! Golduck, return. You did a good job. Lucario, come on out!"

"I'm ready."

"All right, use Aura Sphere!"

"Aggron, Earthquake again."

"Jump then use Close Combat!"

As soon as the Aura Sphere hit Aggron, Lucario was already halfway towards it. Before the Aggron had time to see, let alone react, Lucario had used Close Combat. The Aggron fell, defeated.

"Well done Trainer. You pass. The others are waiting for you, and I don't think that they'll be as kind as I have been."

"Thank you Giovanni, you have great potential, if it wasn't for you being an evil boss and all."

He laughed. "It seems as though I was wrong in choosing this path. I shall go back to being just a Gym Leader then. Farewell!"

He disappeared in a blinding light as a door opened behind where he was standing. Before I continued on, I revived Golduck and healed everyone else. The next bunker was pitch black, and there was no sign of anyone. Was this a trap? I was about to find out as a spotlight suddenly lit up on my position.

"Ah, Scott. How…nice to see you."

"Especially after the damage you've done to our plans."

"Maxie, Archie, it's nice to hear from you. I'd like to know what you're going to do. Battle me with Pokemon, or did both of you get the balls to fight me one on one?"

"We don't need to battle you either with Pokemon or by ourselves. We let our Grunts do that kind of work."

"All right then, bring it," I said, taking out an Uzi.

"How are you going to see what's coming at you, if you can't even see past the spotlight?"

"Simple," I replied, and ran into the darkness.

"DAMN! Find him!"

As the spotlight started sweeping the ground, I took aim with the Uzi and fired off a shot, hitting the spotlight.

"He hit the spotlight! Get another up and running!"

"That was our only one!"

"You're telling me that you didn't prepare for this?"

I sighed, and walked towards where I thought the next door was, leaving them to argue by themselves. The next bunker was brightly lit, with only one person standing in the middle.

"Cyrus, are you the only one who is willing to confront me besides Giovanni?"

"…"

"Do you have nothing at all to say?"

"…"

"Fine. Let's finish this," I said, leveling my Uzi.

"…Wait."

"Finally, he speaks."

"I wish to duel you. One on one, no Pokemon, no guns."

"Then with what?"

At that, he strapped on a Riot Shield and took out a katana. I smirked, holstered my Uzi and activated my own Riot Shield and took out my sword. His katana was much longer than my sword, for I was more used to short-range attacks. As we circled each other, he activated his Shield, and then attacked. First, an overhand strike – blocked – followed by a bash with his shield. I was caught off guard with that, and he managed to get within my guard. A flash of steel, a dull throb of pain let me know I was stabbed through.

"Humph, is that all? I felt worse before!" I remarked as he took out the blade, dripping with my blood. He smiled as he moved in again.

However, this time I was prepared. I let him start a low sweep, only to have it blocked by my Shield as I countered, sweeping my own blade down on his sword arm, cutting it off. He grunted, and without warning, he closed in again, using a hidden blade attached to his Shield arm. I barely dodged, getting impaled in my left shoulder by the weapon.

"Now…should I get rid of your arm? Or let you bleed out to die?"

"Neither," I replied and twisted closer and the next thing he knew, my own blade was impaled in his chest. "Sorry Cyrus, but you lose," I said as he fell to the ground, taking out my sword, and his hidden blade from my shoulder in the progress.

"Fool," he gasped as I walked away. "Do you think I would let you simply walk away from this place in the event you defeated me?"

As I turned around, I saw a detonator in his hand. Before I could do anything, he pressed the button.

"Gardevoir! Teleport us out, NOW!" I shouted over the explosions that were becoming more frequent. She appeared next to me from her Pokeball, noticed my wounds and the explosions, and teleported us out of the building.

As we watched the building collapse, Gardevoir said, "That's it?"

"I hope," I replied.

"It is the last mission. You have repaired the Time Flow. Well done Scott."

"Thanks Dialga, now we can rest."

"Don't forget about your wounds," Gardevoir reminded me.

"Those too," I laughed.

As we walked towards the nearest hospital, a voice said, "Scott, you will be needed once again, in time."

* * *

The End.

A/N: The final battles against the major Teams from all four Regions of the Pokemon world, and a warning from an unknown voice that Scott will be needed again. What adventure will the next mission contain? Only time, and time alone, shall tell…

- UBE Chief

Note: The Passage of Time now has a sequel, Dimensional Warriors Collide. The link to the first chapter is here: /s/5955228/1/Dimensional_Warriors_Collide (Replace anything after .net with this)


End file.
